Another day in highschool
by Just a writer get over it
Summary: Amu is the new girl at school, and while all the sporty jock guys try to get her attention, its all focused on that one pervy recluse of a boy, Ikuto. Will she help him over come the problems he faces? Will it blossom into love?
1. Chapter 1

**Konichiwa :3**

**It's been soooooooooo long since I have written a story!**

**Ok so hope you like it!**

**Summary: Amu is the new girl at school, and while all the sporty jock guys try to get her attention, its all focused on that one recluse of a boy, Ikuto. Will she help him overcome the problems he faces? Will it blossom into love?**

**Me: hope you like it!**

**Ikuto: bakane oba-san nobody would like this**

**Me: -_-* AMU! IKUTO SAID HE WAS GONNA RAPE YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!**

**Ikuto: Wait wha-?**

**Amu: -grabs Ikuto and smiles- you're screwed now Ikuto-koi -drags him into a secluded room and all you hear is Ikuto screaming-**

**Me: -sweatdrops- I do NOT own Shouga Chara or any songs I might mention in here or the name Shikon High (someone else used in in a Inuyasha fanfic and I couldn't think of any other name)**

Amu Hinamori took a deep breath as she looked at the school before her, the place where she'd have a new stare. A new beginning, if you will. Shifting her black book bag from one shoulder to the other, she steeled her nerves. Or at least tried, but failed miserably. She looked down and smoothed out her clothes, for the 50th time that morning. Her half black, half white t-shirt was shaped like the yin yang symbol, and flattered her toned figure. Her black, boot cut jeans, clung to her toned long legs, and her converse were laced up tightly. Pulling her long, bubble gum pink hair into a ponytail, she decided she was ready.

She entered Shikon high, the nerves settling in just a bit, and went inside the office. She picked up her schedule, and was given directions to her first class of the day, Math 12. Opening the door slowly, she walked towards the teacher, a kind eyed middle aged woman. The teacher smiled at her, "You must be Amu Hinamori. Hi, I'm Mrs. Reese. It's nice to meet you." "You too ma'am."

"Class, this is Amu Hinamori, a new junior here at Shikon. Please be nice to her. Would you like to say anything Amu?"

She smiled softly, "Please take care of me."

"Amu you'll be sitting next to Ikuto, Ikuto please raise your hand."

Near the window, in the second to last seat, was a boy. He was wearing a black 'Breaking Benjamin' t-shirt, a white zip up hoodie, and black skinny jeans. He raised his hand, and Amu's eyes widened. He had blue hair, that was so dark and rich, and eyes that matched. His bangs, which were choppy, covered his right eye. He smirked at her, which made her turn a little pink, but she just smiled. Walking down the aisle she pulled her hair from her ponytail, letting it fall in waves to her mid back. That had all the guys looking at her, a little drool escaping from their lips.

Just as she sat down, and before she could even say hi to Ikuto, a guy's somewhat high voice stopped her.

"Oh, Hinamori, I'm so sorry you're next to Tsukiyomi. But let me introduce myself, I'm Tadase. Tadase Hitori."

She turned around and faced the boy who had spoken to her, an eyebrow raised. He was just a few inches taller than her, with blonde hair styled to perfection and eyes that looked light red. She smiled, "It's a pleasure. I must ask though, do you play any sort of sport?"

"Of course I do! I'm the football team's quarterback, best in the country." He bragged, which made her roll her eyes, "Never mind then. I'm not interested in you."

She sighed, and thought to herself, 'Why is it in god's name that I attract jocks, the stupidest of the bunch? Ugh...' She looked at Ikuto and just observed him for a minute or two. He looked like he was lost in his own world of music, using his pen to tap out the beats of the song. After a minute of debating, she decided to talk to him. Tapping him on the shoulder, Amu looked at him with innocent honey eyes.

He ignored her, until she ended up jabbing him in the ribs. He groaned and pulled one of his earbuds out of his ears, and looked at her with a raised eye brow.

"Yes?"

"Are you Ikuto?"

"Why yes, yes I am. And you must be Amu. What a pleasure. Now… I have noticed you like to watch me and my dear, I figured out the reason why."

"Why's that?"

He smirked and leaned in, whispering into her ear, "You are fantasizing about me. Thinking about the many pervy things we can do together."

She turned a bright red, "I..I wouldn't! We only just met!"

"You're right… Then how about some fun after class?"

He wiggled his eyebrows, making her laugh softly. "You're such a pervert you know that right?"

"I know that."

"Oi Amu-koi lemme see your schedule."

She sighed and handed it over to him, "Fine fine. Just this once shall I trust you."

He smirked as he looked it over, before that smirk grew more evil and sinister. "Looks like we're in quite a few classes , Amu-koi."

She glared at him, trying but failing to keep up her "Cool and Spicy" attitude, "So?"

"Means I can be near you every day of the week. Doesn't that sound fun?"

"Oh of course it does," she replied, the sarcasm dripping from her voice, "I'm just so excited to be near you almost all the time, all week long."

He laughed as the bell rang, which means that Amu's 'hell on earth' class was over. As she got up, Tadase had once more tried to gain her attention, but failed. Ikuto stood up and stretched slightly, as Amu bit back a gasp. Since he was slouching in his chair most of the time, she didn't notice how tall he was. Scratch that, he towered over her petit 5'1 frame with his 6'0 one.

As the two left the classroom, her hand subconsciously snaked to the back of his book bag and slung to it. Ikuto momentarily paused as he looked down at her, his eyes confused and puzzled at her grasping his bag. "Amu? What are you doing?"

"Um. You see, I have a bad habit. I like… when I'm with friends, I'll cling to them in any way I can. And since I can't cling to your arm, since you're not my type, I'll cling to your bag that you very much. It's a bad habit, I know but hey I'm weird I already know that."

She blushed and looked anywhere but his face, readying herself for rejection she had gotten one to many times. Instead, she heard a deep laughter and looked at him. He was laughing! AT HER! She went to tell him off when he smiled, "That's not that bad. Trust me, it's fine. Come on I'll show you the way to your chem class. I have physics next, so that is a hinder in us hanging out."

She smiled and nodded as he lead her through the crowded hallways, talking to her animatedly as he did. As he talked, she noticed from the corner of her eye a little cat like person on his shoulder. The little thing was about a few inches tall, with a slightly bigger head then its body. It had purple hair with cat ears, and a cute little black outfit. It's little paws and tail told her, that it was a guardian character. Interesting, right?

She shook her head, disbelief in her eyes. "He won't have one," she thought as they got closer to her classroom, "He seems like he wouldn't…"

Ikuto turned to he, a sad smile on his face. "I'm sorry . Seems we're at your classroom. But don't fret, I have a free now. So I can sit in with you. I'm sure Mr. Kragen won't mind if I sit in with you guys."

Amu smiled, "Awesome."

After they entered the class and introductions were made, Amu found herself in the back of the room next to Ikuto and someone else. That someone else? Was Kukai Shoma. "Hey there! I'm Kukai!"

"Are you on any school sports teams?"

"Oh yeah! Soccer! I'm the team captain!"

She smiled sweetly, "Then I can't hang around you. So sorry."

She turned back to Ikuto and they started chatting aimlessly about life. When school ended, Amu was exhausted. Honestly, 6 different jocks started harassing her about her life and such. It was annoying! Jocks, in her opinion, were horrible. They talked only about themselves, and their sports! Ugh! She sighed as she leaned on her black Harley Motorcycle, she just wanted to get home and relax. She snapped out her daydream when Ikuto cleared his throat. Startled and embarrassed, she looked down at her feet.

"Oh, Amu, were you having naughty thoughts about me? Hm?"

"S-shut up, you ass! I was thinking about those idiots who kept trying to talk to me…"

He chuckled, she was cute when flustered. "Well listen can I catch a ride? My bike's in the shop…"

"Sure. Er… Wait you take it for the night. It's okay."

He blinked, "I've known you for less then a day."

She shrugged, "I'm insane I know."

"Alright then… I'll pick you up tomorrow morning for school?"

"Yeah," she smiled as she looked up at him.

"Awesome. Let's go. Er… you're gonna have to direct me where to go."

"Hell no! I'll drive, you just remember where I went and such, got it?"

"Sure sure."

Amu got onto the bike, placing a black motorcycle helmet on her head, before looking back at Ikuto. "Coming?"

"Huh. Oh yeah, sure of course."

He got on the back of the bike and held onto her tight as she sped away from the school. After they got back to her place, she gave him the keys and a quick wave goodbye before she ambled up the walk to her house. Ikuto smiled sadly, as he climbed back on the bike and sped away from her, back to his hell.

A month later, the 2 had developed a routine of sorts. They'd hang out in school, and he'd drop her at home on her bike and pick her up. Amu didn't mind, since she knew he'd be careful with her baby.

One day, after Ikuto dropped her home, she went upstairs to her bedroom and collapsed on her bed. "Oh god… To tired to get up and make dinner. Hm.. Suu? Are you there?"

One of her guardian characters flew up to her face. It was a girl, who was wearing a green apron and dress, with blonde hair and light green eyes. "Yes, Amu-chan?"

"Will you be so kind to make me dinner?"

"No problem!"

Amu smiled softly as she slipped off her bed and shed her jeans and t-shirt, opting for plaid pj pants and a baggy band shirt. Soon, after Suu had served Amu dinner, the rest of Amu's guardian characters gather with the girl as she ate and disscused her day. There was Ran, a girl decked out in a pink cheerleader uniform with pink hair and matching eyes, who was always filled with energy and a love of sports. Then there was Miki, an artist who preferred to wear a blue shirt and blue shorts with suspenders, that matched her blue hair, eyes, and beret. And then there was Dia, the newest of them all. She wore a yellow tank top with matching skirt, her orange hair pulled into two long pig tails and orange eyes to match.

After they had talked about their days, they all went to bed. However, that night someone started tapping on her balcony door. Amu sat up, fear flooding her veins, before squinting in the limited light. There at the door, was Ikuto, with kitty ears and a matching tail. He looked exhausted, so she sprung out of bed and opened the door. As she did, he collapsed in her arms, breathing heavily.

Scared she might lose her only friend, she lead him to her bed and tucked him in, before she climbed in as well. As she fell into the dark abyss of sleep, she didn't feel Ikuto's arms wrap around her waist before pulling her close to his cold, battered body.

_**And this is the first chapter, edited of course.**_

_**And I hope you like it**_

_**I'm going through everything, every story every chapter. **_

_**Enjoy**_

_**Love **_

_**Manda**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Konichiwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (: **

**I wanna thank those who subscribed!**

**Summary: Amu is the new girl at school, and while all the sporty jock guys try to get her attention, its all focused on that one recluse of a boy, Ikuto. Will she help him over come the problems he faces? Will it blossom into love?**

**Me: yay new chapter new chapter lala**

**Ikuto: -stares at me- Oi! Manda are you high?**

**Me: Nooooooooooo Btw! AMU! How do you like it so far?? I mean your prince charming was in bed with you right?**

**Amu: -blushes- nande Manda-chan your embarrassing meee v.v**

**Ikuto: But I love what she types about us Amu-koi -wraps his arms around her-**

**Amu: Kicks him in groin- bad pervy kitty**

**Me: -hugs Ikuto- my poor kittyy BAD AMU!!!!!!!!!11 Amu: -sweatdrops- Manda does NOT own Shugo chara in anyway or any song she meantions in here Me: -tear tear- I likey music thoughhh**

(Amu's POV :o Amu: Manda just get on with it!)

When I woke up, I was lucky I could see in front of me. 'I really just wanna stay in bed with these nice warm arms around me... WAIT WHAT THE FUCK?!?!?!? ARMS?!?!?' I thuoght. I looked down, and saw Ikuto with his arms around me, holding me protectively. "H-HENTAI!!" I screamed, shoving him off my bed. "Why the hell are you here Ikuto?" venom dripping of my words. He just smirked, "Amu-koi why so cold." "WHY ARE YOU IN MY GOD DAMN MOTHER FUCKING ROOM YOU GOD DAMN MOTHER FUCKING PERVERT!" Thats when I noticed something, a bruise on his shoulder. I held my breath and sighed. "Why are you here Ikuto?" "Some issues at home and I had no where else to go.. I mean I am usually alone so yeah." I looked down at the poor boy, knelled on the floor next to him and gave him a tight hug. "Say Amu-koi, shouldn't your parents have run in after you screamed?"

I looked at the ground, then stood up and put on a small smile. "My parents? They went on vacation with my little sister for a month or two, something about her and singing." I lied through my teeth, hoping he wouldn't catch on, with the look he was giving me I guess it worked. "Say Ikuto, do you have a chara? I mean last night you were here with a kitty tail and ears." I giggled at the thought. He scowled and nodded. "He is probably sleeping somewhere." "Yeah I kinda-" I looked at my alarm clock. It said 7:30, which meant I had half an hour to get to school. "SHIT!! IKUTO OUT! I NEED TO CHANGE!" I threw him out of my room, then looked through my drawers. I sighed, "Miki a little help?" She smiled, "Drew Draw Drawn!" I hugged her tight, when a pair of dark jeans, black and blue stripped t-shirt and a white hoodie with a black skull on the back. I ran a brush through my hair quickly, pulling it into a high ponytail with my red X hairclip. I ran down the stairs and realized something. Ikuto was sitting on the couch, with the same clothes from yesterday. "Ikuto your really gonna go to school like that? You wore that yesterday and wheres your bag?" "My bags right here," he said holding it up "and sure I'll go to school like this. It there a problem?" I sighed and called miki down and asked her to make him clothes. "Drew Draw Drawn!" Next to Ikuto was a pair of loose black jeans, a black shirt with a red cross on it, and a black hoodie with white stripes. I thanked Miki and had her, Suu, Ran, and Dia get into my bag. Suddenly, Ikuto was starting to change right in front of me. I turned bright red, and he just smirked at me. "Like what you see Amu-koi? Are you that perverted?" I blushed a bright red, "B-BAKA!!" it then hit me where was my bike? "Oi! Pervy cosplaying kitty cat, where's my bike?" "Oh that? Outside and heres the keys," He said as he threw me the keys. I caught them in mid air and pulled on my black converse. "Let's go! Come on!" He finally finished getting ready and pulled on his black Vans and we got on my bike, since it was like 7:50, I decided I would drive. "Hold on tight," I said, my voice muffled by the helmet.

(Ikuto's POV!!!!! Let's see inside his pervy mind xD Ikuto: pshhhhh)

"Hold on tight," she said, her voice muffled by her helmet. I gladly held her waist, thinking of her face blushing. I was also glad, since she drove like a mad woman, zippin gin and out of traffic. I thought I was gonna die. When we got there I was super dizzy, but decided. OK I gotta get her to hate me, maybe pulling my perverted guy act will do, so I can be alone... like always. When she and I got off, I wrapped my arms around her waist, leaning into her ear and whipering, "Amu-koi, you drive much to fast." I blew into her ear, watching the blush creep up on her face. "H-HENTAI!" She smacked me on the head. Sweet, I thought, now I can be alone like I'm supposed to be. She smiled a bit and waved. "See you in class, Ikuto." she walked off, then was followed by half the football team, drooling over her. Even from a distance, I could see she was disgusted. I slipped my earbuds through my shirt, and into my ear. I took out my Ipod and put on _I will not bow, by Breaking Benjamin_. I put them in my ears and slowly walked in the doors of the school, carefully avoiding every single person, I hated being forced to go to school. As I was walking to my Chemistry class, someone bumps into my shoulder and I flinch from the pain. Man I can't believe this, I sighed. I vowed to myself I would keep girls a a distance or anyone. Except Nagihiko and Kairi. They were my best friends, and they knew I loved being a pervert. But they go to a much more fancier high school so I never see them a lot. I sit in my chair, and when I see Amu at the door she looks at me and smiles a cute smile..... When she sits next to me I stare at her, nobody ever sits next to me unless they absolutly have to. She reached over and put one of my ear buds in her ear, just as _This Love This Hate, by Hollywood Undead,_ came on. She smiled, "Neh neh Ikuto, how did you know my favorite band?" I gaped at her, and before I could Tadase came by and pulled the ear bud out of her ear. "Whatcha listening to? Your emo music?" He started laughing, thinking he was funny. Amu glared at him, and clenched her fist. "Neh Neh Tadagay make fun of Ikuto or try and hit on me again, see what happens." "Neh? You mean how he is the lonlis-" Before he could even finish, Amu punched him square in the jaw, making half the girls swoon over her and half glare. The guys were clapping, amazed at her strength. She smiled smugly at him then hugged me, "Gomen Ikuto, I didn't want you to see me violent." then she put up her 'cool &spicy attitude. After all our classes, I realized something, this girl is much different then I thought she would be....

(Amu's POV!!!!!!!!1 OMFGGGGGG!!!!!!1 Amu: nande!??!?!? MANDA! MEAN! Me: ;p duhs)

Nande! Why why did I show Ikuto my strength??? o well Tadase deserved it. Demmo... I felt like Ikuto prefered to be alone, then again I was never right. When it came time for lunch, I decided to go outside. I sat under a huge tree in the back of the school, with a soda and some ramen. (**A/N I love ramen (=^.^=) so thats why she is eating it xD)**

I plugged in my ear buds, and started playing my favorite song, _Young, by Hollywood Undead._ I was actually surprised when Ikuto had them on his Ipod, but they were good. When I finished eating, I looked at my phone and saw I had half an hour left. I looked around to check if no one was here, then began to practice. I was in martial arts for my whole life, but no one here is supposed to know. Thats why my parents sent me here, to live by myself so that their youngest daughter can grow up with out knowing her sister is an amazing fighter. I stretched a bit, then started doing some high kicks. After about 20 minutes of stretches and practice moves, I went in to the schools gym. I was thankful the gym had the equipment I needed to practice my fighting. Since I didn't want anyone to see who I was, I put my hood over my head and started fighting a punching bag. With each punch, I let out my anger. Of being abandoned, of being hit on by those losers. Then I thought about it, Why don't I hate Ikuo? Why can't I stay away? The bell rang for class, signaling me to go back. When I got back to the room, it was time for Algebra 2. after I sat next to Ikuto, I smiled at him, which made him look the other way. Suddenly Kukai passes me a note.

"_Neh neh Amu-chan, how about a date this friday?"_

I scowled, writing

"_Drop dead loser."_

I threw it at his face and sighed.

(NORMAL POV!!!!!!!!!!!! OMFGGGG YES! Ikuto: Oba-san you don''t gotta yell every time you change the POV. Me: ): but but it makes me special! -cries- AMU! IKUTO IS BEING MEAN! Amu: -__- I-KU-TO! YOU MADE MANDA CRY YOU DIE!-hits him with a meta lbat-)

After Amu through the note at Kukai's face, Kukai was super mad. How could a super hot girl like herself NOT fall for a super hot jock like him? She had only been there two days and she is clinging to... HIM! IKUTO! The one boy who is super perverted, but a recluse. Kukai smiled at the plan that was forming in his head. He would make Ikuto accept a challenge from him, a sports challenge. When Amu sees that Ikuto is just a weak loser, she would HAVE to go to him! (**A/N See boys are fueled by testosterone. The big morons not actually thinking through.)**

"YES!" Kukai screamed as he jumped up from his chair, pumping his fists. He then turned to Ikuto and yelled, "I challenge YOU to an athletic showdown. I challenge you to SOCCER!!!!" Amu stared at him, while Ikuto looked bored. "Sure whatever," he said before turning back to the board. "Mr. Souma. Are you really willing to take 5 detentions?" "Gomene sensi!" he said as he sat down, a blush creeping on his cheeks. Amu couldn't help but think of what bad can come of this.

**Me: well I hoped you liked it! There ight be just like 5 or 6 chapterssss who knowssss ;p**

**Ikuto: I say more! So I can rape AMU!**

**Amu: Ik-ut-o!!!!!!!!!! -grabs him and puts him in a chokehold- **

**  
Ikuto: Manda! Taskite! **

**Me: neh neh nande? You called me oba-san and baka **

**Ikuto: BAKANE!!**

**Me: -___- BTW! SHOUT OUT TO RIMA-CHAN! Arigoto for reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Amu: neh neh Ikuto you made Manda cry, which means tourture!**

**Ikuto: SAVE ME!!!**

**Amu: -drags him off to her evil room and you hear ikuto screaming-**

**Everyone else: -sweatdrops-**

**Me: Miki Yoru, take us out will you?**

**Miki&Yoru: please R&R (Rate and Review!!!!!!!!!!1) **


	3. Chapter 3

**AGH! GOMEN! MY CHAPTERS WOULDN'T UPLOAD!!!!!!!**

**Ikuto: -cough cough- lies**

**Me: -glares at him-**

**Ikuto: you aren't scary**

**-Sunako from perfect girl evolution taps his shoulder holding a knife-**

**Sunako: but I am :)**

**Ikuto: -sweatdrops- Amu taskate! Manda! Taskate!**

**Amu: nahh**

**Me: to busy typing!**

**Amu: Manda does NOT own shugo chara! Or perfect girl evolution**

**Me: OR! Any of the awesome music I put in here **

(Normal POV)

After Kukai made his bold statement to Ikuto, all the girls were fanning over Kukai. While they bothered him, he was looking at Amu, looking for any sign that she was happy for what he did. Instead she looked bored, putting both her earbuds in and blasting loud music. In his opinion her music chose sucked for such a hottie. Even if she wore baggy clothes, he wanted her. While kukai was being occupied, Amu was listening to her music. She felt a tap on her shoulder and looked at Ikuto. "Neh what do you want?" she asked, yawning. She was tired from all the shit that those jock boys wanted to cause. He shrugged, "I wanna listen to your music with you. Is that a problem?" "Nah, here." She pulled out a duel wire. It was just like an ear bud wire, except instead of earbuds, the wire split in two so you can plug in 2 sets of ear buds. Ikuto smiled, "Very smart to carry that around." She shrugged and plugged it in, then both of their ear buds. Just as she did, _Do what you want, by Mudvayne _came on. Ikuto and Amu both smiled at each other taping their pens against the desks to match the rythem of the drums. Kuakai and Tadase both saw this, and were pissed! When the bell rang, Amu asked Ikuto, "Do you want a ride home? Or my place again?" Ikuto smirked, "Your place Amu-koi" Amu blushed a bright red and punched him. "Hentai!" He laughed and grabbed his bag. Amu followed him outside, but then was surrounded by all the jock -sigh- again. They were all asking for her to go out with them. 'keep calm Amu can't lose your temper today take it out on the punching bag at home.' She smiled at them and said, "So sorry I don't go for jocks." then got on her bike with Ikuto and rode home. Every guy was gawking, stunned by the fact that they were rejected, or that the bigged recluse in Shikon high was with the hottest girl ever. When Amu got home, she gave her boke keys to Ikuto. "You can take t home with you tonight." He shook his head, "I rather be here with you." She blushed and went inside with him in tow. Since this morning they were in a rush, Ikuto didn't actually see where she lived, or well what it looked like.

When they got inside, he took in his surroundings, surprised actually. The front door lead to a room with a big table on one side, with a lot of papers on it, a few buffet tables with pictures and figurines, a desk in the corner with a lamp next to it, a computer on the desk. In the next room, since there was such a large frame, he saw the next room clearly. It had two cureals (or however you spell it) with pictures and, with on closer inspection, were for singing and modeling. There was a cream colored leather couch, a matching chair with ottoman, a huge TV, an X-box 360 with a lot of games, and a coffee table with more papers on it. He looked on the side on the room he was already in, to a bedroom door. When he opened it, there was a staircase. Before eh could go up it, Amu stopped him. "Thats just a-a-a place you are NOT allowed in ok?" She plastered on a fake smiled and lead him into the kitchen, where he recognized the same staircase that Amu made him rush down. She got out two cups and poured in soda for him, and herself a cup of hazelnut coffee.

(Ikuto's POV!!!!!!!!!! whts going through his pervy cosplaying mind? Ikuto: T______T)

Why wouldn't she let me into that room? Neither less up those stairs? I sighed and amu handed me a cup of soda. I smirked, "Oi! Amu-koi, why can't I have coffee? Why only soda?" She blushed a dark red, "Cause my coffee is mine only, get your own." I smirked, let the games begin. As she took a sip of her coffee, I kissed her, which made her gasp. When she did, I sucked in the coffe from her mouth and swallowed. "H-H-HENTAI!!!!!!" she smacked my arm, while I was laughing. "L-lets just go up to my room ok? I need to finish my homework." I smiled, "Sure that's what you wanna do Amu-koi? Or do you wanna do perverted things with me?" Bullseyes, since she turned red again. "Hentai! Let's just go upstairs." She walked up the stairs, with me in tow, and I couldn't help but notice, all the pictures on the stairs, were of a man and woman, with a young girl with light brown hair. Huh, this must be of her family I thought. We went inside to her room, when I noticed that all the other doors except one were unlocked, but one next to her door was locked. Hmmm suspicious.... "OI! Ikutooooo HELP ME WITH THIS GOD DAMN CHEMISTRY!" "Hai hai Amu-koi" "STOP THAT GOD DAMN IT!" I walked into her room to she she changed, she was wearing baggy plaid black white and gray PJ pants and a baggy black shirt. Her long hair was all stuffed into a baseball cap, and surprisingly she was mwearing glasses. I held back a chuckle, seeing her look like that. She looked up at me and smirked, "What'd you expect? Booty shorts and a spaghetti strap?" "Actually yes yes I was" She rolled her eyes, "Pervert. Now help me! I don't get how to balance these equations!" "Hai hai," I smiled a little. We spent most of the time doing work, joking around, and listening to music. "Hey hey Ikuto, whatcha think of this song?" "What's it called?" "No Te Veo" "Spanish music? Thought you loved rock" "I do I do, but this song is so good!" I sighed, "Fine put it on." She smiled, and hurried to put it on. Soon the room was filled with music, which made you wanna dance.

Oe Oe

O_e Oe_

_Oe Oe_

_Oe Oe_

_te vas no me dices nada_

_que pasa que ya no te veo (ya no te veo)_

_te vas no me dices nada_

_que pasa que ya no te veo (ya no te veo)_

_te vas no me dices nada_

_que pasa que ya no te veo (ya no te veo)_

_te vas no me dices nada_

_que pasa que ya no te veo (ya no te veo)_

She started dancing around, dragging me up with her. "Come on Ikuto, have some fun!" She giggled, while moving me with her.

_entraste al baile sola_

_la pista tu la descontrolas_

_moviendo como tu no hay otra_

_mi corazon se destroza_

_entraste al baile sola_

_la pista tu la descontrolas_

_moviendo como tu no hay otra_

_mi corazon se destroza_

_unos tragos, embriagaron, nos perdimos, olvidamos_

_y nunca mas nos encontramos_

_unos tragos, embriagaron, nos perdimos, olvidamos_

_y nunca mas nos encontramos_

_te vas no me dices nada_

_que pasa que ya no te veo (ya no te veo)_

_te vas no me dices nada_

_que pasa que ya no te veo (ya no te veo)_

_te vas no me dices nada_

_que pasa que ya no te veo (ya no te veo_

_)_ _te vas no me dices nada_

_que pasa que ya no te veo (ya no te veo)_

We were so into the music, having fun. I forgot about all my problems, especially the ones at home

. _baby girl_

_baby girl_

_you look so fine my loba_

_quiero tenerte a solas_

_y navegarte toda_

_baby girl_

_baby girl_

_you look so fine my loba_

_quiero tenerte a solas_

_y navegarte toda_

_here we go_

_let it go_

_let yourself go with the flow_

_vamo' a bailarlo slow ma'_

_que esta noche es de nosotros dos_

_here we go_

_let it go_

_let yourself go with the flow_

_vamo' a bailarlo slow ma_

_'_ _que esta noche es de nosotros dos_

_unos tragos, embriagaron, nos perdimos, olvidamos_

_y nunca mas nos encontramos_

_unos tragos, embriagaron, nos perdimos, olvidamos_

_y nunca mas nos encontramos_

_te vas no me dices nada_

_que pasa que ya no te veo (ya no te veo)_

_te vas no me dices nada_

_que pasa que ya no te veo (ya no te veo)_

_te vas no me dices nada_

_que pasa que ya no te veo (ya no te veo)_

_te vas no me dices nada_

_que pasa que ya no te veo (ya no te veo)_

When the song ended, we were having so much fun. The way we moved, looked really good I'm guessing, since all our chara's were clapping. "You two were amazing!" Her blue one shouted. "Yea ~Nya. Ikuto never knew you could dance to spanish music. ~Nya" Yoru added. I sent him a death glare then started laughing. (OMFG TIME FOR.... NORMAL POV! Ikuto: Oba-chan! How many times do I gotta tell you, YOU DONT GOTTA YELL AND GET EXCITED FOR THE POV CHANGE! Me: -sniff sniff- WAHHH AMU! Amu: I-KU-TO! Ikuto: SHIT!) Amu looked at her clock, and freaked. It was already 9 at night! "Ikuto! You gotta leave right? Its like 9 already." He froze. "It is? SHIT! I really do gotta go." Before he could run, Amu grabbed his arm. "Lemme walk you out ok?" She smiled, and he nodded with a tint of pink in his cheeks. Thanks to the dancing, Amu's hat fell off, making her hair look unruly. Her PJ's were more wrikled then usual, and her glasses off. She walked down the stairs with him, to the door. He opened it, and before he could go, Amu pulled his sleeve. He looked at her, but she kissed his cheek softly. "If you ever need anything, come here ok?" She whispered softly. He lightly blushed, then she handed him the keys to her bike. "I'll see you at school ok?" She smiled again. He smiled back and got on her bike, the engine reeving to life, then leaving into the darkness of the night. Amu went inside, closing the door. She didn't notice however, the 4 pairs of eyes hidden in her bushes......

**Me: SOOO whatcha think?**

**Amu: I love the song you put in here, I love the beat it has. **

**Ikuto: Just a kiss on the cheek? Weak!**

**Amu: I wish there was a way that if I said a ceartin word, he would hit the ground very hard...**

**(Kagome from Inuyasha enters)** **Kagome: (Hands Amu a rosary) Put this on his neck, then say sit. Works perfectly! (Leaves)**

**Amu: (Puts the rosary on Ikuto) SIT!**

**Ikuto: (Hits the ground hard) NANDE?!?!?!?!?! AMU IMMA KILL YOU!**

**Amu: SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT S-I-T!!!!!**

**Ikuto: (Hits ground so much there is a 5 foot crater from where he was)**

**Me: -sweatdrops- A-ano Amu? Feel better?**

**Amu: -nods- yup yup**

**Ikuto: someone save me from them!**

**Amu: SIT! (Ikuto goes down deeper) bwahahahhaha** **Me:**

** well then while amu **t**ortures** **poor Ikuto, Miki take us out?**

**Miki: Please rate and review**

**Me: for those retartds who dont know what to click** **You click this button HERE!!!**

**1**

**1**

**1**

**1**

**1**

**V**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bwahahahzhahahahass**

**The inspiration is flowing through me like the song no te veo **

**;p**

**Me: -singing- no te veoo**

**Ikuto: Oba-chan uusaei!**

**Amu: Ikuto SIT! -Ikuto slams into the ground-**

**Ikuto: temee!**

**Amu: I'll say it again!**

**Me: -sweatdrops- ummm how abouttt Dasuike from D. takes 2 our story k?**

**Dasuike: Umm Manda does NOT own Shugo Chara, any music she adds to this story and especially not D.!**

**Me: Meanie!!!!!**

* * *

(Normal POV)

The next morning, at 7:30, Amu's doorbell rang. She groggily got out of bed and walked down stairs to answer the door. "Hello?" she asked, her eyes barley open. "OH my Amu-koi you look so funny in the morning" Her eyes opened wide. "I-IKUTO!?!?!?!?!? NANDE/?!?!" "Uhh we have school? And I said I'd take you? Remember?" Last nights events came rushing back to her, a light blush on her cheeks. "Yeahhh uhhh could you wait here for me?" He smirked, "Sure." She ran upstairs, "Miki! Help!" Miki flew out of her egg, still tired. "Hai, hai Amu-chan. Drew Draw Drawn!" On Amu's bed was dark jeans, a black tanktop with a skull and cross bones on the chest, and a white hoodie with a skull on the front. "Arigoto Miki!" Amu smiled and changed quickly, getting her bag and everything. She quickly put all 4 of her eggs in her bag, and rushed down the stairs, pulling on her vans, and locking the door when she was outside. "Alright lets go!" She smiled. Ikuto was already on the bike, helmet on. She grabbed her helmet and held on to his waist tight, blushing. When they finally got to school, it was 7:50 so they had time. When Amu took the helmet off, her hair was a mess. Ikuto looked at it and scowled. "Neh neh Amu-koi, that isn't how you shoult do your hair" He said, as he undid the messy ponytail she made when she was rushing. He smoothed out her hair, then tied a loose braid. He smiled, "There much better." "Uh, Ikuto?" "Yea?" "Everyone is staring at us." Ikuto looked around, and surprise surprise, she was right. He whispered to her, "Let's just go inside, ok?" She smiled and nodded. She held on to the back of his bag and he chuckled. "You seriously have a bad habit." "I know, at my old school, my friends would lead me into lockers." She scowled, "They were meanies!" Ikuto laughed and dragged her inside to their first period class, Health. They sat in their seats, which were next to each other again. Amu finally noticed what he was wearing, A white shirt with a black skull on the chest, a black hoodie with a white skull on the chest, light jeans, and oh my god, black vans. She just realized something. "Hey Ikuto, we are like Yin and Yang right now." He looked her up and down then laughed. "Guess we do." They were laughing, when Utau, Ikuto's biggest stalker, walked up. "Oi, Ikuto-_koi_ why are you laughing with," she looked Amu up and down, "This thing?" "Amu just rolled her eyes, then looked at Ikuto. "Music plan?" "Music plan." She smiled. She got out her dividedr (aka look in chapter 2) and plugged both their earbuds in. she then turned on a favorite of hers, _Haru Haru by Big Bang_. They smiled at each other, not being able to hear Utau's complaining. While those two were caught up in their music, Tadase came in. "Utau what's wrong?" He asked. "LOOK AT THEM! SHE IS STEALING MY IKUTO!" She screamed while pointing at the two. Amu was beating on her desk with a pen, following the beat of the music. Ikuto was doing the same, they were having fun. Tadase glared at them, and decided to take action. Him and utau stood behind Amu and Ikuto and pulled put the ear buds at the same time. Amu instinctively, punched the two who were behind her, sending them through the door. "Neh? What was that? Did I actually hurt someone?" She asked, a bored look on her face. She looked at Ikuto, who shrugged, and the put back in their ear buds. The class though, was boring. Everyone except Amu and Ikuto watched Tadase and Utau glare at the two from behind. When it came time for lunch, Amu slipped off. She made her way quickly to the gym, to an area no one used. She pulled up her hood and started practicing on the punching bag. Meanwhile, Ikuto was deep in thought under the huge tree in the middle of the yard. 'Damn it! I'm supposed to push her away! Not this! UGH!', he sighed. 'But, she doesn't mine what I do, maybe she really is a friend..' His thoughts were interrupted, when all the boys who like Amu, (AKA THE BASKETBALL TEAM FOOTBALL TEAM AND THE SOCCER TEAM), surrounded him. "Oi! Ikuto! Why were you at our Amu's house last night?!? and why did she look so awful after you left?!?!" Ikuto smirked, "None of ya business." All the boys glared at him. They thought they had an advantage over Ikuto, since they all played some sport. They all decided to attack him at once. Amu, who was leaving the gym at this time, saw what was happening. 'SHIT!I gotta help him!' she put her bag down, and ran towards the large group. She jumped over all the boys, landing in front of them. Since they couldn't see her face, they thought she was just some random guy. "OI! GET OUTTA THE WAY! THIS GUY HERE IS MESSING WITH OUR AMU!" Tadase yelled. She shook her head, thats when they all came after the two though. Ikuto was about to fight, when Amu pushed him behind her. She started fighting them all at once. When some guy was coming up behind her, she did a back flip, and hit a pressure point in the neck. In less then 10 minutes, all those boys were on the ground in pain. "Umm thanks dude? I coulda taken them myself." Ikuto said, not knowing it was Amu. Amu pulled down her hood and smiled, "I can't help but protect you, Ikuto." He gawked at her.

(IKUTO POV! YAY!)

Oh my god! This girl just took down the football team, soccer team, and basketball team. I gotta admit she is strong, and she doesn't mind me? Its a first. I was stunned, but then smiled a bit. "Let's get some lunch, you gotta be hungry am I right? What do you want?" Her eyes opened wide, "RAMEN!" I laughed, "All right all right let's go." I dragged her to the cafeteria, still pondering, should I get her to hate me or no? Well I mean she saw I was a recluse when she first came here, yet she still chose me. But I don't want her to get to close, cause in case _they _get to violent, and I'm really hurt, I would hate to see her worry about me. But.. I feel like I can trust her.... maybe I'll tell her soon about what's been happening. "Oi, Amu-koi, thanks for earlier." I kissed her cheek, making her turn a light pink. I started laughing as she tried to keep her cool&spicy attitude in place. "H-HENTAI!" I laughed more. "Come on now, let's grab some lunch k? I promise I will buy you your ramen." She started bounding around, muttering "ramen ramen ramen." When we got the the cafeteria everyone was AGAIN staring at us. She looked up at me. I smiled, plugged in the divider, and put the music on in her ears. I played her and my favorite, _Last Farewell, by Big Bang. _I put in my ear buds, and put her ipod in my pocket. We brought our ramen, our Pepsi's, and went under a tree outside. Soon No Te Veo came on, and I couldn't help but grin. She pulled me up again, moving to the beat of the song. We were smiling and laughing, I couldn't believe it. I might be falling for her, this quirky, hyper, fighter, lovable girl.

(NORMAL POV!!!! (: BWAHAHAHA)

While Ikuto and Amu danced to the music, everyone saw them. OF course those two never noticed, since they were having fun. When the song finished, everyone was applauding. Amu and ikuto FINALLY took out their ear buds, and when they saw everyone clapping, the both gave a small smile. But there were a few people who were glaring at them. The bell rang, which meant Algebra 2. "AGHHH I HATE ALGEBRA!!!!" She yelled into Ikuto's arm. "Calm down Amu, it'll get better I promise." "Fineee I'll stop complaining." Ikuto smirked a bit, biting his tongue. His arm hurt like hell but he didn't want her to know why. Algebra passed by quickly, so when the bell rang, they were going to go to gym, when Kukai stopped them. "Tsukiyomi today, after school, soccer field. We'll see who is the better man." Kukai smirked then walked off. Ikuto rolled his eyes, "God damn it they are annoying" "Oh yes they are." Amu shook her head. "We gotta get to gym right? So I'll see you there." She smiled and ran to the girls locker room. She quickly changed to her baggy shirt and shorts, since she didn't wanna be ogled by the guys again. Before she could leave, she was surrounded by all of the boys who worshipped her girlfriends. Out of the crowd, Utau stepped out. "DO you think, you can walk in to this school and just take over? You got another thing coming newbie."Amu shrugged, "What ever now move." Utau pushed her back, "Nice try, but we here, can all kick your ass." Amu chuckled, "Funny joke you got going on now move." She pushed Utau out of the way and walked into gym. When she got there, her teacher announced they would be playing dodge ball. Since there were more girls then guys in this class, Amu opted to go with the boys. "Um, Ms. Do (ME!!! NO HATING THE ASIAN LAST NAME ;P)may I listen to my Ipod while I play?" The teacher smiled, "Sure you can." Amu grinned, as she put her ear buds through her shirt, and her ipod on her hip. When the game began, the girls on the other side knocked out a few of the boys, but they were screwed. Amu picked up the ball, and threw it right at Utau. Poor girl, she got hit in the face. Then Amu kept getting the others out on that team, till there were no more. When gym ended, Amu got changed and left school, since it was over thankfully for the day. She decided to go cheer on Ikuto for that soccer match, so she made her way to the soccer field. Before she could get there, she was stopped by that same group of girls. And again Utau stepped out and in front of Amu. Amu rolled her eyes, 'greattt annoying bitches. Hmmm..'

Utau smirked, thinking she was the more powerful one here. "Amu we are giving you one more chance, leave this school, or we will force you out." "Nahh I like this place, really fu." "Then suffer." All the girls started attacking her, but she did a backflip and landed behind them all. "Imma give you all about 5 minutes to leave, or well not pretty ending." They ignored her warning, and probably regretted it afterwards.......

* * *

**Me: So much fun!!!**

**Amu: I love this chapter!**

**Ikuto: 0.0 Amu is SCARY!!!!! she took down ALL those guys?!?!? BY HERSELF!??!?!**

**Me: Mhm, I always thought Amu should be a good fighter**

**.** **Amu: -blushes- thanks Manda!**

**Me: BTW!THANK YOU ALLLL WHO REVIWED FOR REVIEWING!**

**Utau&Tadase: NO FAIR! WE GE ABUSED!**

**Me: well that's cause you two deserve it**

**Amu: hmmm they are annoying! -ties them up and drags them to her back room-**

**Me&Ikuto: -hears screams and sweatdrops-**

**Ikuto: S-scary**

**Me: -nods- really scary**

**Miki&Yoru: R&R! ~NYA**

**Me: BTW! FOR THOSE IDIOTS WHO DONT KNOW HOW TO REVIEW!**

**You click this button HERE!!**

**1**

**1**

**1**

**1**

**V**


	5. Chapter 5

**OMFGS SO MANY REVIEWS!!!**

**Me: Ehhmm please go onto my profile and check out my poll**

**Ikuto: Oba-chan nande? Your a horrid writer anyway**

**Amu: Ikuto SIT! -Ikuto slams into the ground-**

**Ikuto: AGH I HATE THIS GOD DAMN NECKLACE!**

**Amu: I'll say it again!**

**Me: -sweatdrops- A-amu-chan calm down k? I made you chocolate cake! **

**Amu: 0.0 CAKE!!!!!!! -grabs it and starts eating- Yummmy**

**Ikuto: Manda does NOT own Shugo chara, any music in here, or a brain**

**Me: I-KU-TO! SIT!**

**Ikuto: -hits the ground very very very hard-**

**Me: my voice must have a more painful power mwahahaha**

* * *

They all came at her, but she was ready. They all tried punching her, but she was to quick, thanks to Ran. She threw a roundhouse kick sending them flying. She smirked, cracking her knuckles. It felt like when she fought the boys earlier, which was much fun. (I swear she sounds more like me in this department then her usual self.) They still came at her, which made her chuckle. In under 5 minutes, not even!, she had all those girls on the ground in a pile with her on top. "Nande? That's it? Oh well I gotta go." She jumped down and ran off to the soccer field, thanks to Ran. When she got there, it was just about to start. Kukai saw Amu on the sidelines and smirked, 'She must be here for me! I mean what girl wouldn't fall for a stud like me?' (gag!) She looked at Ikuto and smiled at him. Ikuto smirked, then looked at Kukai. "Oi Kukai when can we start? I wanna leave!" Ikuto shouted. "Let's start NOW!" Kukai started kicking the ball towards the goal Ikuto was blocking. Ikuto smirked, and disappeared, taking the ball with him. He started for the goal, Kukai trying to get in front of him, but failing. Ikuto scored, making Amu cheer for him. Kukai growled, "First one to 10 wins, loner." "Fine by me." Ikuto smirked again. In the end, Ikuto maneuvered the ball away from Kukai enough times to win the game. "Congrats Ikuto!" Amu screamed, running over to him. She hugged him tight, "Let's go ok? I'll let you borrow my bike." She smiled an amazing smiled, which made a blush creep over his cheeks. Meanwhile, Kukai was glaring at the two of them. He was.. DEFEATED BY THAT LONER?!!?! AGHH! "Kukai! Are you ok??!?!?!" "O god," he groaned. Yaya, the girl most obsessed with him, ran over to him. Yaya was there with him, Tadase, and Utau when they followed Ikuto to Amu's house. She was obsessed with Kukai, so she hated Amu for making Kukai like her. Kukai got up quickly, running away from her. "Kukai! COME BACK!!" she screeched. She chased after the poor boy, trying to hug him. Meanwhile on the sidelines, Amu and Ikuto were both just staring at the two, then they looked at each other and started laughing. They grabbed their stuff, and got on her bike. "Neh, Ikuto, you were amazing today." Amu said, making the poor boy blush again! He put the helmet on her head and laughed, "Of course I was, I'm great at sports but dont like playing them." "Why not?" "I'll tell you another day Amu-koi." "STOP CALLING ME AMU-KOI ALREADY GOD DAMN IT IT IS ANNOYING AS HELL!!!!" He burst out laughing, "Fine fine, Amu." He put a helmet on himself and drove off to her house, with her arms wrapped around his waist tightly. 'I can't believe it, I'm falling for her,' he thought. When he dropped her off, he noticed she looked distracted. "I'll see you later Ikuto!" She smiled her smile and went inside...

(IKUTO'S POV! YAY! Ikuto: I'm keeping you away from the sugar!)

When she went inside, I drove about a block or two, so she would think I left. I parked her bike, and ran as I could back to her place, to.... observe her. "Your not 'observing' her your stalking her ~Nya." Yoru said. "Shut up!" I said in a quiet voice. I hide under the first window to the right. I looked inside, seeing her go up those stairs I saw yesterday. I looked around, then climbed the tree that was right near the window. I climbed it and hid near the top window right above the one I just looked through. When I did look inside however, well hell I was surprised. The room was like a real dojo. It's floor was replaced with blue mats, except for the opening to the staircase and the two doors at the other side of the room. The wall that was facing the window was half covered in mirrors and half in martial arts posters. On the mats were punching bags, medicine bags

(THOSE THINGS ARE HEAVY AS FUCK! Trust me T_T long story -__- wanna ask me? Visit my profile or send me a message noww BACK TO MY AWESOME STORY!) punching/kicking dummies, and a changing screen in one corner. Near the middle of the room, next to the wall was an Ipod speaker with her Ipod attached to it. I gawked at all of this, I knew she liked martial arts but never this much! Suddenly, she stepped out from behind the changing screen, and my eyes basically popped outta my head. Now I am super used to her in regular clothes and all, but in a gi?!?! The gi was tight on her, or so she made it. The top was wrapped around her tightly, making her chest looked bigger and me gawk more. The gi's pants were loose like they were supposed to be, and wrapped around her waist, holding the top part of the gi together and closed was a black belt. Wait... A BLACK BELT?!?!?!?!? WHAT THE FUCK?!!??!?!? WHY IS IS THE GIRL I LOVE HAS A BLACK BELT AND I DIDN'T EVEM KNOW?!?!?!? GOD DAMN IT! I held my breath as she walked into the middle of the room, turning on _Psychosocial by Slipknot_. She breathed deeply and started fighting the dummies, which I felt sorry for those poor things. As she kept hitting, tears escaped her eyes. I just wanted to reveal myself right then and there (no you pervs not THAT kinda way) and hold her tight. Then again, I like living my sad life, so I rather not be murdered. I sat and watched her, taking all of her anger on the dummies. When I decided that I had seen enough, before I could jump down I heard her speak. "Why.. Why does this happen to me?" I couldn't take it anymore! "I'll tell her tonight promise," I muttered.

I jumped down and ran towards her bike. I rode home, expecting the worst. When I got home, I hide her bike, since I didn't want my 'parents' finding it. When I got inside I was welcomed with a -SMACK-. "Where the fuck have you been? You have chores to do! If your not home on time, I might just have to take out my anger on Gabriela." (again me! Sorry guys but I never really put myself in my stories soo yeah) I flinched, "Don't touch my sister. I said I'd do the work, so keep your hands off her." I shot her a death glare and walked up the stairs to Gabriela's room. I knocked on the door, "Gabby? I'm home." "Onii-chan!," She yelled. She ran towards me and hugged me tight. Gabriela was my life since she was my only sister. She was about 12, with long brown hair, dark brown eyes, and only 5'1. "Onii-chan! Guess what? I got a 100 in freakin science! My worst subject!" I smiled at her, "Thats great, now let's see.. Hmm evil Ikuto is coming out." "Oh no! Onii-chan!" She was to late, since I tackled her to the bed, tickling her. "Quit it you evil onii-chan!" "All right, only if I get a kiss." "Fine you evil ojii-chan!" She giggled and kissed my cheek. I smiled and stopped tickling her. "I got chores alright? So stay in your room and DO your homework alright?" "Fine." She stuck her tongue out at me and I couldn't help but laugh. I left the room quietly, then started going around the house to do the chores. Of course, my 'mother' always found a flaw in my work. "NO! You did this wrong! Do it again! You ignorant boy!" Of course for each thing I failed to do, I got smacked. I mean I could take my mom's punishments, not my dads. But even so, my mom would find something to complain to my father about. It wasn't like this before.. I then decided. I will go to Amu's tonight, and explain everything. Hopefully she would tell me about what happened to her. At around 10:30, the house was asleep. I quietly grabbed my book bag and some extra clothes, cause no way in hell would I stay here tonight. I snuck out of the window, down the side of the house, onto her bike and took off into the night. I arrived at her house, parked her bike, chara-chanegd with Yoru and climbed up to her balcony. Just my luck, she was studying at her desk which was right next to the balcony door. I knocked on it softly, exhausted from today. She didn't look up, then I noticed her earbuds were in, the sound proof kind. I tried the door and surprise, it was unlocked. I opened the door, and quietly closed it. Finally, she looked up and saw me, which made her scream. "HENTAI!" next thing I felt was a hard slap across the face. "Ow ow ow, Amu, calm down its me , Ikuto." She looked at me then the ground, "Why are you here? It's about 11 now.." "Look Amu," I ifted her head up. "You should know the truth about me." "The truth?" "Yeah.." I looked down, upset. I was grateful my hair covered my eyes, since I didn't want her to see the sadness and pain in them.

She slowly lifted my head up, "It's ok Ikuto, come sit with me." she lead me over to her bed gently. I wrapped my arms around her waist and buried my face in her neck. She just sat there and petted my head. "Do you want to talk about it now? Or later?" "Nows fine." I looked her in the eyes, "When I was about 10 my mother died, which left my father really upset. However a year later, he married my step mother. Now my step-mother, changed my father greatly. She always lied to my father, which made my father start to hit me, and she threatened me. She told me if I didn't take these punishments for being a lazy bum, she'd tell my father such a lie that my sister did something he would go after my little sister. Amu, my sister is only 12 I have to protect her. And my father tells me he only does this because he loves her and she loves him." I felt tears threaten me, which made me curse myself. 'I'm a freakin boy! I can't cry!' I thought to myself. She held me tight whispering, "It's ok to cry Ikuto." "Theres more... When I found out _she_," when I said that word venom dripped off of it, "was having an affair, I told my father but he thought I was lying. That was the first day I met you, and stayed with you remember?"

(Amus POV! Let's see how she is taking this)

I froze, repeating his words in my mind, '_Theres more... When I found out _she_," when he said that word venom dripped off of it, "was having an affair, I told my father but he thought I was lying. That was the first day I met you, and stayed with you remember?'_ He.. was hurt that night?!? why! Why was the only boy I ever really loved hurt... WAIT LOVED!?!?!?!?? WHEN THE FUCK DID I FALL FOR HIM?!!? I held him close again, "I.. I'm sorry I didn't see it." I stroked his head, "But I think you should stay here with me, I can bring your sister here to." "Hey.. Amu? I know I don't wanna sound like a pest but.. Your hiding something to aren't you." I froze then sighed then chuckled softly. "Guess I can't hide it any longer huh? Remember when you asked me where my parents were? And I said they left for a vacation with my sister?" "Yeah?"

I chuckled, "Actually they abandoned me. When I was a little younger, they were super proud of my martial arts, with all the trophies I won. Hell they displayed them everywhere. Then when they found that my little sister, Ami, probably had a future in acting, singing, and modeling, they decided to turn there attention onto Ami. So they packed up all my trophies and they put them in the attic. Soon they put Ami in all these competitions and they displayed her trophies like she was their star child. They wanted my private dojo, which they had built for me when I was little, to be turned into something they could use for Ami. I remember their exact words." I looked up at the ceiling and in a fake mothers voice, " 'Amu, your father and I have decided. We are going to get rid of your dojo. Instead, we will make it into a studio for Ami! She can sing and dance there. It will be magical.' That day I lost my mind, I screamed, broke walls, and everything. Hell I even stormed into Ami's room that night, scaring her shit less. I held her in a chokehold, and said 'If you want to take away something of mine thats precious, then I'll take your precious prize.' They were scared of me, since I was stronger then the both of them. Think they learned that you can't fuck with me and get away with it. When I finally let her go, after their begging, they packed their things. 'Since you are so irrational, and irresponsible, we are taking your sister and leaving.' Those words echoed in my head for days. They day they actually left, I remember looking at Ami and punching her square in the chest. 'A little token to remind you of your past, Ms. Superstar.' Soon after that, at school I was bombarded with questions about my sister, since she apparently got more attention with my stupid school. So I dropped out of there and transferred to this school." I looked down at him and smiled softly. "Do you hate me now? Since I drove away my parents? Or anything?" He looked up at me and smiled a bit to, "Nah it takes guts to do that, telling them they were wrong. I think that you were right." He lifted his head, and cupped my face. "Your amazing Amu, to be able to all this? Hell I can't even stand up to my own father. But I do know something I can do." "And that is?" "This." He leaned into me and kissed me softly. Instinctively my arms went around his neck and his arms around my waist. He pulled away, a little embarrassed. I smiled softly, "Ikuto I think I should change the locks on the doors downstairs, since well in case my family actually tries to come home." "Your right." "How about you move into my parent's old room and your sister into Ami's." "Sure- WAIT WHAT?!" "You heard me, you both are staying here from now on. I won't let them touch you guys." I smiled again and kissed his cheek. "Besides, why would I want the guy I love to be hurt anymore." "D-did you just say you loved me?" "Mhmm think that's correct." He smiled. "You just made me very happy." "You to." I kissed his cheek again and went down stairs to change the locks. When I opened the door with my toolbox in hand, my face dropped. "M-mom? D-dad? A-ami?" There they stood, looking like they only left for a few days. "We're home!" Ami screeched.... Fuck my life.....

* * *

**Me: well then... super dramatic right?**

**Ikuto: What the fuck Manda? You make me look weak!**

**Amu: You are weak**

**Ikuto: -grabs her by her waist and starts making out with her-**

**Me: 0.0 A-anoo how should I say this.. uhhh GET THE FUCK OUT IF YOUR GONNA MAKEOUT!**

**Amu: -blushes- he made me**

**Me: lies**

**Amu: uh uh PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW! PLUS VISIT MANDA'S PAGE AND VOTE IN THE POLL!!!!!!!111**

**Me: Remember to rate and review**

**You click this button HERE!!**

**1**

**1**

**1**

**1**

**V**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ahhh thanks for reviewing everyone **

**and as much as you all want to curse out Amu's parents**

**what happens in this chapter**

**will make you ALL realise**

**I am a fantastic person**

**Ikuto: psh yeah right**

**Me: T_T SIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ikuto: -hits ground so hard makes a 2 foot crater- **

**Amu: -sweatdrops- Manda does not own shugo chara or any music that is put in this story **

**Me: ENJOY ;p**

* * *

(Amu's pov!)

I stood there and gawked for a second then regained my composure. I looked down at Ami, "I'm very sorry do you have the wrong house young girl? I live here alone." "Amu! What are you talking about? Its me! Ami! Your little sister!" "I'm very sorry please leave my property or I'll call the police." Ami looked like she was on the verge of tears. "Amu let us in. This is our house also." Ah so now they talk up. I looked at my so called parents and smiled sweetly. "I'm very sorry again but this is my house now please leave, or I shall call the police." The shock was clear on their face but then a smirk appeared on my so called fathers face. "Alright go ahead and call them we'll just let our se-" I put my arm in front of my door. "Sure I'll call them." I dialed the police on my cellphone and my o my they answered. "Um yes hello my name is Amu H. and I live at 154-98 Sakura street. There are people here who are tresspassing on my property. No matter how many times I tell the, to leave they stay so please send someone to remove them from my property." "Yes ma'am there is somebody who is in that area right now so we will send him over right away." "Thank you sir and good night." I shut my phone and put it in my pocket. "Now you guys can either stay out here and watch me change the locks or you can leave before the officer comes." I squat down next to the door and began changing the locks, making sure to block the door while I worked. By the time I finished, the officer had shown up. I smiled when he walked up to me. "Are you Ms. Amu H.?" "Yes sir, Officer. These people came here about 10 minutes ago claiming they live when, when I have been living here by myself for about 2 years now." "Officer this is our house, she is just delusional." My 'father' said. The officer's badge read Li, which made talking to him easier. "Officer Li I've been alone here for 2 years now. Please have these people leave." Ami decided to cuut in, with her smirk. "Sir you might remember me? Ami Hinamori? The up and coming child star? Yeah this is my home so please let me in." She smiled a sick smile. She may have been only 12 but she sure was annoying as hell. "Officer let me explain, this is our house, and yes we have been gone." Oh great. Now my 'mother' wants to talk. Oh fucking joy... "Sir let ME explain. Yes they maybe my family, but I've been by myself for about 2 years now. And yes t has been two years since they left. I have had no contact with them, thus they don't live here. I pay the bills and provide my self with my own food. Also in matter of facts they told me them selves I was going to be abandoned." Officer Li looked at me with kind eyes. "And how old are you Amu?" "I'm about 16 years old, turning 17 in a few months." He then glared at my family. "And you are her family?" "Yes yes we are. We came back because we missed her so much. We love her with our souls. So please officer let us back into our house. We only left for a simple reason. See we went to promote our younger daughter for her career. I mean it is much better then Amu's martial arts. But we are very good parents to her, we provided her with the money to live here by herself, we made sure she had a good highschool education, and we also make sure that she doesn't have to work." My father said, lying through his teeth. I ground my teeth, starting to turn red. I balled my hands into fist and started shaking, I couldn't take it. I lost my temper right then and there. "YOU CALL YOURSELF PARENTS? You SAY YOU CARE FOR ME?!?!? YOUR NOTHING BUT MOTHER FUCKING LOWLIVES WHO LIVE OFF THEIR CHILDREN. YOU GUYS HAVENT BEEN AROUND FOR TWO YEARS!!!!!!!1 AND ALL THIS SHIT ABOUT YOU GUYS PROVIDING FOR ME??!!?!? WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!!??! I HAD TO USE MY GOD DAMN COLLEAGE MONEY TO PAY FOR EVERYTHING! AND I BET YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE THE HELL I GO TO SCHOOL! I WORKED BY MYSELF ALL THESE YEARS FOR ME. NOW GET THE FUCK OFF MY PROPERTY! OR SO HELP ME GOD I WILL USE MY STRENGTH ON YOU!" I gasped for air, panting at all the anger I just released. Officer Li glared at both my 'parents'. With the look he gave them I guess it was time her let out his anger. He spoke in a calm voice, with a hint of anger. "Sir and ma'am, from what this girl is saying you both can be arrested for Child Endangerment. Now from just looking at this young girl, she can't be older then 16 or 17. Now if you are the responsible parents you say you are, there should be traces of at least you guys being here a couple times. I am going to go inside and check this out. If I do find out the truth, you two will be put in jail and your younger daughter shall be put in foster care. And from what is my understanding, you guys left here two years ago? So that means this girl was 14 or 15, which means you are in a lot of trouble." I smirked with satisfaction, thankful I called the police. The officer went inside, and when eh did my dad was mad. "WHY! WHY ARE YOU RUINING THIS FAMILY?!?!?!" "What family? I'm just by myself." He started turning red, ten before I knew it he threw a right hook at me. I stooped, and threw a low kick, knocking him to the ground. I took two of my fingers and hit his neck pressure point, which hurts like a bitch. I stood up and smirked, "Don't try and hit me next time it'll be worse." I moved far away from them, as my 'mother and sister' tended to him. When Officer Li came back Ikuto was behind him. "Well the only room I found to be really lived in was her room, with him inside," He said pointing to my Ikuto. "But other then that there is only one toothbrush, the other two bedrooms have dust, no clothes, enough food in the fridge for one or two people. Since you both lied to me, and put this young girl at risk, your both under arrest." I held Ikuto's hand while officer Li arrested my 'parents' then put Ami in the car with them. Before he left, he turned around and gave me a card. "If you ever need me just call. And by the way nice dojo, next time I'm free we can practice on it ok?" He winked at me and I nodded. I waved as e drove off, then hugged Ikuto tight. "Its over. They finally got in trouble." He held me tight, "We still have one more problem... remember?" I looked up at him and nodded. We went upstairs and while he cleaned out my parent's old room, I cleaned Ami's. Her room was a light green with a lot of toys on the floor, a twin bed in the corner, a bookshelf, a dresser, and a lot of space in the middle of the room. She also had a tv with cable and a computer, which was a good thing for Ikuto's little sister. I tided up the room a bit, so it'd look nice for her. When I finished, I went to Ikuto's new room. He did a nice job of cleaning it up. The king sized bed was pushed near the window, the dressers were on the wall opposite of where I was, the desk was in the corner, the nightstand was right next to the bed. I smiled softly when I was Ikuto lying on the floor, tired. I know this should have been the opposite way, but I picked him up, and put him in the bed. I kissed his cheek softly, putting the blanket over him. I went into my room and changed. I changed into black jeans, a black t-shirt with a cat in the middle, black hoodie and black vans. I looked at Yuro, "Please chara change with me Yoru! I gotta save his sister." He nodded, "First lets get there ~Nya." I nodded and swiftly climbed out my window. I got on my bike, and drove off into the night following Yoru's instructions. When we got there, I did a quick chara change with Yoru. This meant I had dark pink cat ears and a tail to. In my head Yoru told me which window was Gabriela's. I climbed up to it quietly, thankful she left it unlocked. I slipped in and walked to her bed, being very quiet. I put my hand on her mouth and when her eyes opened, they were full of shock. "Shh it's ok. I'm Ikuto's girlfriend. He wanted me to come get you, he said you were going to live with me alright?" Her brown eyes ad some doubt but she nodded. I let go of her mouth and she smiled softly. "Please go pack your clothes sweetie and anything else from your room. I'll get Ikuto's stuff, and then come back here. Alright? And also change into jeans and a shirt ok?" She nodded and slowly got out of bed. "But limit it to one bag please!" I smiled quickly and slipped out of the room. I followed Yoru's instructions and went inside Ikuto's room. I grabbed a bag and filled it with his clothes quickly. When I finished I slung it over my shoulder and made it back to Gabriela's room. When I got inside her room, she had no dark jeans like me, a black t-shirt and a white hoodie. Her hair was pulled into a bun and in a black baseball cap. She held 2 black bookbags. Before I could say something, she said wuickly. "One for clothes one for school." I nodded and picked up the bags in one hand and her in the other. We made our way to my bike quietly, thank god. I put one bag on her back and secured the other two to my stomach. I put a helmet on her and then a helmet on me. By this time, Yoru was tired so we changed back. He sat on m shoulder, exhausted from the chara change with me. I had Gabriela wrap her arms around my waist tight, then I drove off into the night once more that day. I drove home, a little sleepy. I picked up the bag and Gabriela then climbed the tree up to my balcony into my room. I flopped down on the bed for a minute to relax, then got back up. I showed Gabriela to her new room, dropped her bags off then snuck off into Ikuto's room. I put all his clothes away for him, then smiled a bit. I truly loved this man with my heart.

(NORMALS POV!! OMFGGGG! Ikuto: Manda, are you high? Me: HOW THE FUCK DID you KNOW!?!?!? Ikuto: T_T*)

When Ikuto woke up the next morning, he didn't know where he was. He was about to scream bloodly hell when the memories came flooding back from last night. He blushed when he remembered he confessed to Amu. Soon the smell of bacon eggs and pancakes were around the whole house. Along with that, _NoTe Veo _was blasting through out the house. the first thine Ikuto thought of was,"FOOD!" He screamed. He ran down the hall then tripped and fell down the stairs. When he looked up he saw Gabriela sitting at the table, reading a manga and listening to her Ipod. While Gabriela did that, Amu was cooking up breakfast. She smiled at Ikuto, "Morning sweetheart." She giggled a little then turned her attention to cooking. Ikuto hugged Gabriela tight, much to her demise. "ONII-CHAN LEMME GO!" She screeched. "Hai hai." He smiled, "When and how did you get here?" "Amu helped me! She came last night and got me." Ikuto eyed Amu suspiciously. If she wanted to that, then he has got to d this. He snuck up behind her quietly and wrapped his arms around her waist. He put his head on her shoulder and nuzzled it into her neck, taking in her scent. "Mmmm Amu-koi, you smell like cherry blossoms." She blushed, "Stop it Ikuto, your embaressing me!" "Never." He kissed her gently, making poor Gabriela gag. "Nasty you two." They laughed at her, then at themselves. Then is hit them. To both Amu and Ikuto, this was a perfect life like this. Just the 3 of them living together like a family. They hoped that it would always last.. PSH YEAH RIGHT!

* * *

**Me: Awwe! Kawaii couple! And a good ending if I do say so myself now only one or two more chapters left!  
**

**Ikuto: Mmmmm it was good**

**Amu: I loved it**

**Gabriela: I just didn't like watchign them kiss -__-* it made me sick**

**Amu: -blushes- he made me**

**Me&Gabriela: You liked it and you know it**

**Amu: uh uh PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW! PLUS VISIT MANDA'S PAGE AND VOTE IN THE POLL!!!!!!! PLEASE GOD!**

**Me: Remember to rate and review**

**You click this button HERE!!**

**1**

**1**

**1**

**1**

**1**

**V**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bwahahahahaaha so many people lieky my story!!!!! YAY**

**Ikuto: stop being so happy Oba-san its cause they just wanan read about moi  
**

**Me: T_T SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT  
**

**Ikuto: -hits ground so hard makes a 6 foot crater- **

**Amu: -sweatdrops- dont worry Ikuto, she might take off the necklace soon**

**Me yeah right **

**Gabriela: -sigh- while the old people be idiots, Manda does not own SHugo chara or any music in here, she sadly owns me thuogh  
**

**Me: ENJOY BWAHAHHAHA  
**

* * *

(MY POV! Bwahaha)

Well well as much fun as the 3 had on that weekend, now on Monday morning, THAT was hectic!

Let's watch what happens bwahahhaha

(Normal POV)

Amu woke up at around 6:30 in the morning, earlier then she usually did so she could get everyone up. She chuckled slightly, then yawned. She decided to let her favorite blue chara sleep, while she dressed herself. She pulled on a pair of light jeans, a long sleeve purplish black shirt with the word _Faith _in fake diamonds. The shirt had a low V neck which showed off a lot of cleavage. Since she was already harassed by half the school's jocks, she rolled up the sleeves and pulled on a green sweater. The sweater came up to a little past her elbows, had 3 buttons in front, and the end of the sleeves were baggy. She made a loose braid on the left side of her head. She woke up Suu, since she needed to make a quick breakfast for Ikuto and Gabriela. Suu was very happy to help out, considering she loved to cook. While Suu started on breakfast, Amu went upstairs. There she woke up Ikuto and Gabriela, promising pancakes to whoever was up and dressed first. Of course, those two sprinted out of bed, hurrying to get dressed. Amu went back downstairs to finish the cooking, giving Suu a break. When Ikuto came downstairs he was in surprise surprise, blue jeans and a green t-shirt. When Amu turned around and saw him, she gawked at him. "You look normal Ikuto, it suits you." "Mm? And that look suits you to Amu-koi" She giggled and finished the pancakes just in time, since Gabriela ran down the stairs screaming, "PANCAKES!" Ikuto smiled just a little bit as he watched Amu sit Gabriela down and fix her hair. Gabriela was in such a rush to make it downstairs for pancakes, her hair made her look like a monster. Amu swiftly brushed Gabriela's hair softly, then braided it down her back. Ikuto couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. Amu looked up at him, "What's wrong? What is o so funny this morning?" "Nothing, it's just that, you look more like a mother and wife instead of a 16 year old."

"WHAT! I AM NOT OLD!!!!!!" "Hai hai Amu-koi." He walked up to her swiftly, kissing her cheek softly. "I love you" "I love you too." She smiled a smile that can only be described as dazzling. "We are calling him tonight right?" Amu whispered into his ear. He nodded, preparing himself for that night. "Now SIT! I made pancakes with bacon alrighty?" "Yeah yeah." They all sat down and ate together, and from anyone else point of view, it was like watching a young family. When they all finished it was around 7:20. "Alright, I'll take my regular bike, while Ikuto, you take Gabriela on my motorcycle k?" "Sure." Amu smiled, "Alright I'm leaving now so see you at school?" "Sure." She quickly kissed Ikuto's cheek, grabbed her bag, pulled on gray converse and ran outside. "Bye guys!" She yelled. She went into the bike shed and got out her bike, which thankfully still worked. She got on and pedaled to school making a quick stop before she got there. When she did get to school, she out her bike in the bike rack and locked it, smiling a bit. She put her earbuds through her shirt and sat under a sakura tree, waiting for Ikuto. The first song she listened to made her giggle a bit, _Put You On, by Four Year Strong. _It was a favorite of hers, since then drum solo was amazing at the end. When she spied Ikuto from where she was, she got up imideiatly, and ran to him. "MINE!" She yelled, loud enough for everyone to hear. She tackled him and laughed. He looked up at her and laughed to. Of course everyone watching was stunned for two reasons. 1 Ikuto was dressed like a normal person, no dark clothes, and 2 Amu matched him. Amu stood up and helped him up to. Ikuto smiled at her and kissed her cheek. Just as he did, Tadase, Kukai, Utau, and Yaya walked by. When they saw Ikuto kiss Amu, they basically tried to murder them. They ran up to the couple, "WHAT THE FUCK!?!?!?!?!?!" They yelled. They were so pissed of they all tried to punch them at once, yeah big mistake. Amu smirked then used a right hook on all 4 then a drop kick. "Mmm nice job, but must you be so mean?" "Why yes yes I do, they were gonna hurt my precious boyfriend." She kissed his cheek just as the bell rang. Ikuto wrapped one arm around her shoulder and held her close, while Amu wrapped her arm around his waist and they walked into the school. It was pretty funny watching everyones reactions to the new couple, especially the jocks. During lunch, the couple sat under the Sakura tree to eat, talking about their favorite music and stuff. Suddenly, Amu took out a small box that had a blue ribbon on it, and handed it to Ikuto. He looked at her with a confused expression, "Whats this?" He shook the box a little, curious about it. Amu smiled, "Open it you perverted cosplaying kitty cat." He chuckled, "Really you gotta call me by that nickname?" "Yes yes I do." He rolled his eyes, and opened the box. He just stared at it, and empty box. "Are you being funny?" "Maybe" He shook his head, "Idiot." "No you." "How so?" "Look!" She held in her hand a necklace. The chain was black and dangling from the chain was a silver cross. She quickly put it on his neck and smiled. "It's great Amu-koi," He kissed her softly, then sadly the bell rang. The rest of the day went by quickly, so when they were let out of school they were super happy. Ikuto got on the motorcycle, while Amu got on her bike. "See you later," they said at the same time then left. Little did they know that Tadase and Kukai followed Ikuto while Utau and Yaya followed Amu. While Ikuto went to pick up Gabriela, Amu went straight home. She left her bike in the shed and went inside, upstairs to her dojo to practice. After Ikuto got a very happy Gabriela from school, he rode back to Amu's house, with the two idiots in pursuit. When Ikuto got to the house, but the bike away, and went inside, poor Tadase and Kukai had a fit. Then when they saw Utau and Yaya there, they lost it.

What they didn't notice was a very mad pink haired girl looking at them through the window.

(AMUS POV!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BWAHAHAHA!)

After I got home, I went straight to my dojo to practice, just because I love to fight. When I heard Ikuto and Gabriela come home, I was super happy. But before I could go downstairs to greet them, I saw Tadagay, Kukai, Utau, and Yaya outside. They were fighting, and then I realized something, they tailed me and Ikuto home. I didn't know who tailed who but I was pissed. I changed back into my regular clothes and went downstairs to great Ikuto and Gabriela. Ikuto smiled when he saw me, and Gabriela hugged me tight. "Amu-nee-chan I got an awesome grade today! I got a 95 on my science test!" "That's great sweetie." I smiled brightly, she was so adorable! Ikuto smirked, "Of course, its a god grade for her, since I never knew a monster could get good grades." "Onii-chan!" She slammed her foot down on his, making me thinking she might be MY sister and not his. I whispered into Ikuto's ear, "The idiot four are outside I will be right back." he looked at me and smiled. I walked outside with my slippers on, a fake smile on my face. "May I help you four? Are you lost?" They urned to look at me and they basically froze. Then Tadagay decided to take charge, by screaming, "AMU HOW COULD YOU? WHY ARE YOU LIVING WITH HIM?!!?!?!?!?? WHY NOT ME OR KUKAI?!!?!" I smiled politely, "Alright Tadase, how about a deal? If you all come at me with all your strength and beat me up, then I will dump Ikuto and go to ether of you two." By now, Ikuto and Gabriela were outside, and knowing Ito he wanted to watch me kick their asses. The idiot four looked at eachother and nodded. "Sure Amu we will, but man to take us all on? If thats what you want fine by us."

Tadase said before they all umped me. I dodged each of their attacks, smirked. "To slow" I backflpped behind them, did a round house kick. When they started getting up I smirked again. "Man you guys this is to easy, I mean serisouly way to easy." They were pissed now, and they ran at me. I backflipped again, and punched both the idiot jocks down, then the girls. When they finally got up I yawned, "Man it was much more fun taking all the jocks instead of just you two. Same goes for those girls. Now I win cause well if I didn't stop, youd be dead." The boys gawked at me, "YOU WERE THE ONE WHO BEAT US ALL UP!?!?! YOU A GIRL1?!?!?!" They screamed at the same time. I shrugged and yawned, "Get out of here before I get serious." They all looked at each other and ran for their lives. Ikuto started clapping, then wrapped his arms around my waist. "Good job good job my strawberry." I giggled then turned serious, "Come on let's go make that phone call." He nodded, leading me and his sister inside. I dialed the number Officer Li gave me, nervous as hell. "Hello this is Li." "Hi officer Li its me, Amu? Listen we need to tell you something right away. It's about my boyfriend, Ikuto." "Put him on please so I can hear the story." "Sure." I gave the phone to Ikuto and held hs hand. "Hello officer Li? Yes this is Ikuto. Mhm listen I want to report an abusive family." I looked at Gabriela and she was confused. I brought her close to me, sitting us down on the couch. I held her tight, as we listened to Ikuto on the phone. "Sir, this abuse began 6 years ago. When my father married my step mother. My stepmother threatened me, either I do whatever I'm told and take the abuse and not tell, or she would go after my sister. Ah my sister was about 6 when I was threatened, so how could I not want to protect my sister? Yes she convinced my father I had done very wrong things, but when I tried to tell the truth I was abused more. Mhm I do have scars, on my back. Yes it started getting worse about a week ago I think. Yesterday night I left that house. Yes I wanted to tell you then but you were dealing with Amu's parents. I also took my sister from that home. Please help incase they try to take her. Yes I will testify. Thank you goodbye." By the time he hung up, Gabriela was sobbing into my chest, her tears staining my shirt. I held her tight, trying to sooth her. "It's ok sweetie. I'll protect you from them. And Ikuto will protect us all." I smiled a little bit. Ikuto hugged us both, really tight. "I will protect the two of you no matter what." I yawned and looked at the time. "Damn its already 9? I got homework!" I jumped up, slipping out. "Help me Ikuto!!! I suck at Chem! Please!!!" While I was freaking out, those two looked at each other, me, then back at each other. They burst out laughing, thinking my pain and suffering was funny. After Ikuto helped me with my homework, I changed into a baggy t-shirt and shorts. After I changed, I went into Gabriela's room and tucked her in. when I left her room I realized something, yeah it may have only been today, but I felt like a mother protecting Gabriela. I smield at the thought then went into my room, turned off the lights, and cuddled into the warm pillow I had.... WAIT A FUCKING MINUTE! I DO NOT HAVE WARM PILLOWS! UNLESS I WAKE UP THEN THEY ARE WARM! I opened my eyes and I saw Ikuto, sleeping soundly. I wanted to scream hentai but I was to tired. So I just drifted off onto sleep.....

* * *

**Me: I had to much fun on this one**

**Ikuto: I kinda realized that**

**Amu: WHY! WHY DID YOU MAKE ME LOOK SO OLD!!!!!!!**

**Gabriela: But! You were like a mother to me!**

**Me: she has a point I wanted my readers to see a kinder wide of you**

**Amu: -blushes- really**

**Me&Gabriela: really**

**Amu: Yay!**

**Me: Remember to rate and review**

**You click this button HERE!!**

**1**

**1**

**1**

**1**

**1**

**V**


	8. Chapter 8

**Haha im glad everyone likes this story**

**but sadly it comes to an end soon**

**maybe about 1 or 2 more chapters? **

**This one of my favorite stories to write**

**so maybe soon**

**if people umm idk? **

**TELL ME WHICH ANIME/MANGA TO WRITE ABOUT**

**I could keep up with my very amazing stories**

**but if you people**

**are BUMS! **

**Its hard to do so**

**Ikuto: Oi! Oba-chan! Stop trying to sound cool**

**Me: -glares at him- grrr! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT S-I-T!**

**Ikuto: -hits ground so hard makes a 10 foot crater- **

**Amu: -sweatdrops- Manda please calm down**

**Ikuto: WHY ME GOD DAMN IT?!?!?!?!?!**

**Gabriela: -sigh- here we go again. Manda does not own Shugo chara or any music in here she does own me though**

**Me: ya ya ya just lets start already**

* * *

(Normal POV)

When Amu woke up, the first thing she saw was beautiful blue eyes. She then took in the situation which lead to, "MOTHER FUCKING HENTAI! GET OUT OF MY BED! WHY ARE YOU IN MY BED YOU PERVERTED COSPLAYINJG KITTY CAT!" She threw him out of the bed, his face with a stunned expression. He started laughing, "Really Amu? You went all out to throw me!" She blushed, "Shut up! I was just surprised!" Suddenly, Gabriela ran in, "Onee-chan! Are you ok? Did onii-chan hurt you!??" "Nah I hurt him." She winked, "Now out! We all need to get ready for school! Let's go!" After she pushed the two out, she changed into dark jeans, a dark green t-shirt, and a dark blue hoodie. She tied her hair into a loose left side ponytail. She looked in the mirror and frowned a bit. "Oi! Gabriela! Ikuto! You guys go first alright? I need to do something." She got out a bottle of spray on hair dye, and sprayed her long pink hair till it was a dark chocolate brown color. She giggled a bit, she looked like her old self.

**(Ohhh that's right! I never did tell you her story as a little girl? Let me explain now.. When Amu was born, she did had pink hair, but her parents felt ashamed of it. So they started dying her hair at a young age, a dark chocolate brown color. Of course Amu thought that it was her natural color since she was young. However when Amu started getting to be a little famous, her parents stopped dying her hair, leaving it a natural pink. Course Amu wanted to change it back, but her parents refused. Poor Amu v.v . Anyway I got off track sorrryyyyyyy BACK TO MY STORY!)**

When she looked at her calender she realized something. "Oh shit Ikuto is going to kill me! Ehheh guess I forgot we have the day off o well." She went into her dojo, changed into her gi, and started fighting a practice dummy. When she heard the door slam 20 minutes later, followed by a "GOD DAMN IT AMU!" She knew her Ikuto was home. "Up here! I'm in the dojo." She resumed her fighting, till he came in the room. She took in what he was wearing, plain blue jeans, a black t-shirt, white hoodie, and black vans.... Amu's eye started to twitch. "I-k-u-t-o! GET YOUR GOD DAMN SNEAKERS OUT OF MY DOJO! RIGHT NOW OR I WILL KICK YOUR ASS!" "Hai Hai Amu-koi" he took off his sneakers and threw them down out into the hall. "Hey listen do you think you could give me some tips in martial arts?" "Uh sure if you want. I think I have an extra gi." She disappeared behind her changing screen and came out with another white gi and a brown belt. "This was my grandfathers when he taught me martial arts." She smiled softly at the thought of her grandfather teaching her how to fight. "Thank yo- What did you do to oyur HAIR?!!??" "Oh this? I'm just using it for the day. This is my real hair color though haha." She laughed, embaressed about what he thought. He strode over to her and held her tight. "You look more amazing now then ever." She blushed, and had him change. When he stepped out from behind the screen and he looked amazing in the gi. She smirked a bit, "Now to get you into shape old man!" for the next 4 hours they spent it on the basics of martial arts and farther, since he was a fast learner. BY the time they finished it was already 1:00/ they decided to take a reak and eat lunch. While Ikuto made lunch for them, amu changed back into her dark green t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and dark blue hoodie. When she came downstairs, Ikuto had just finished making the food. Just as they were about to eat, the door bell rang. "Agh just before I can eat?? I'll get it since I worked you for about 4 hours?" Amu smiled, and got up. She kissed Ikuto's cheek quickly and ran to the door. "Coming!" She opened the door and hissed at the people who were standing there. A man in his late 40's with blue hair and brown eyes, Ikuto's father, and a women in her late 30's with long brown hair with blond highlights but a face that screams plastic surgery. "May I help you?" "Mhm yes my name is Aturo Tsukiyomi and this is my wife, Tristan. We believe our son and daughter are currently living here? We would love it if you would give them back to us." "Fuck off old man and your bitch to." Amu growled, she hated them. They hurt her Ikuto, ONLY SHE COULD DO THAT. "Now see here young lady, we just want our kids back!" Aturo was losing his patience with this girl. "Look here 'sir' Ikuto and Gabriela will continue to live with me no matter what now take your bitch. Anyone who abuses their older son because their wife says that he did something wrong is not allowed in my home. Now please leave or I will force you to leave." "How DARE you talk to my husband that way!." Tristan shrieked. She went to smack Amu when Amu grabbed her arm and twisted it. "Don't try it on me." Amu was super mad. Just before Aturo could smack Amu, a hand shot out and stopped him. "Don't touch my Amu." Ikuto hissed. He wrapped his arms around Amu protectively, "If you touch her so help me god I will kill you and your whore, 'Father'." "Excuse me, but your the one who hurt my Ikuto! You should know something." Amu said. She rummaged through her pockets and held up pictures. These though, were of Tristan making out with a different guy in each one. "I hired a private detective, wince I knew you wouldn't believe a girl like me." Amu smirked in victory, as Aturo, Tristan, and Ikuto's mouth dropped. Aturo looked at Ikuto with sad eyes, "I-I should have believed you, I'm sorry." "Oh sir I am not done yet. You see we called the police on you both." "And I called them when Amu went to get the door!" Tristan glared at the young couple, "WHAT DID I DO THOUGH?!?!?! IT WAS HIM WHO ABUSED YOU!" Aturo got really mad at this point. He turned to his 'wife', his face as red as a tomato. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT WAS ONLY HIM!??!?!? I LOVED YOU TRISTAN AND you CHEATED ON ME FIRST OF ALL! THEN CONVICE ME TO BEAT MY OWN SON! I GOT HIM GOOD WHEN HE SAID YOU CHEATED ON ME, SINCE I KNEW YOU WOULD NEVER DO THAT! AND NOW LOOK! LOOK WHAT YOU DID." "Uh sir? She also told Ikuto not to tell anyone about this, to take it like a man, or else she would have you go after Gabriela." His face dropped completely. "Oh god.. what have I done?!!?!" "And in 3-2-1 now" As soon as those words left Amu's mouth, a police car drove up. Officer Li stepped out from it, with a woman around her mid 20's. They walked up to us, "Good afternoon, Amu, Ikuto are these the two who committed the abuse?" Ikuto spoke up, "Yes yes they are." "Alright, Ikuto come inside with me so I can see the bruises and everything, while my partner Brianna Sheenan, watches the two suspects." Ikuto nodded and went inside with Li, while Sheenan watched the older couple, glaring at them. Amu just stood y the door, waiting for her Ikuto. When they fnally emerged from the house, Li was holding a camera, a look of disgust on his face. "Brianna arrest these two. They are under arrest for child abuse." "I understand." She turned towards the two, "Hands behind your back please." Tristan and Aturo silently listened to them, as the two officers handcuffed them they said, "You have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney..." They placed the two criminals in the backseat of their patrol car, and drove off. Ikuto and Amu looked at each other then hugged each other tight. "It's finally over, we can be together alone, with out having _them_ in our lives anymore." "Indeed Amu, indeed." Ikuto leaned down and nibbled on her earlobe, which made her turn red. "PERVERTED COSPLAYING KITTY CAT!" She chased him around for a while, till she finally got him pinned. "I'll go get Gabriela, you go do something inside, and NO going through my underwear drawers is not something you can do GOT IT?!?!? If you do, Dia or Ran will tell me then I will kill u. OK love you bye!" She kissed him softly and got up. She rushed inside to pull on her sneakers, grabebd her keys, and got on her motorcycle. She waved then speed off towards St. Catherine's grade school. While she was gone, Ikuto went upstairs to the dojo and practiced his fighting on the dummies.

When Gabriela got home, she was super happy. She heard her parents had been arrested, and are probably going to jail. That means that Amu could be her mother! And she could be with the two people she loved so much! She got off the motorcycle and ran inside, "ONII-CHAN!!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!?!" Amu laughed as she walked inside. Then she got an idea. "Gabriela, let's play a prank on Ikuto for calling you a monster alright?" She whispered. Gabriela nodded. Amu bent down and started whispering in her ear, while Gabriela giggled. An hour later, the doorbell rang, and Amu answered. "Hey cutie." She said. At the door was a man around 18 or 19, with tan skin, gray eyes, black hair, and a mishevious grin on his face. "Hey yourself. It's been a while." Amu giggled. "Amu who is it?" Ikuto yelled, coming down the stairs. When he walked into the living room his face dropped. "Who the fuck are you?" "Someone who loves Amu." "Why you!" Ikuto ran to punch the guy, but the guy dodged it. He threw Ikuto down and held a foot on his chest. "Who the fuck is he Amu?!?!" Ikuto yelled, getting mad. Amu giggled, "Alright alright I've had my fun, Gabriela, did you record it?" Gabriela popped out from behind the curtains, a video camera in her hand. "Yes yes I did. Thank you Amu-onee-chan!" She ran out of the room giggling. "Thanks Evan." Amu kissed his cheek and he smiled softly. Now Ikuto was pissed. "GET THE FUCK OFF MY GIRL! AMU WHAT THE FUCK?!?!?!" Amu and Evan looked at each other and started laughing. Evan let Ikuto up, and Ikuto went to punch the guy, but Amu stopped him. "Don't touch my onii-chan!" She yelled. Ikuto looked very confused. "I thought you only had a little sister." "I do, but Evan is my older cousin. He is more like my onii-chan so hence I call him onii-chan." Ikuto's mouth formed an 'o', while Evan laughed. "I'll see you later Amu." He said, kissed both her cheeks and her forehead. He walked out of the front door leaving behind a smiling Amu and a very mad Ikuto. "Now Ikuto, were you jelous?" "Hell yes I was!" "Mhmm good means my plan worked." She wrapped her arms around his waist. "I love you and only you Ikuto." She kssed him softly, making him smile a bit. He wrapped her arms around his neck and his arms around her waist deepining the kiss. After about 10 minutes of making out, Ikuto picked her up and brought her upstairs.

He laid er down on his bed and just before he could start up the making out session again, she fell asleep. He grumbled under his breath, but held her close and fell asleep also....

In the morning, when they woke up, they smiled at each other. "I love you." they said in unison. Amu smiled and held his hand tight. "Hey Amu, why do you hate jocks so much." "Ugh don't get me started! I dated a few at my last school and ALL they talked about was sports. Sports. And MORE SPORTS! And when I was a fighter, they laughed at me. Then I caught each of them making out with a cheerleader a month into the relationship. And also since they are idiots, I mean one of the guys I dated thought 2x3=5! I mean WHAT THE FUCK!?!?!?" Ikuto laughed, glad that he had her and she had him.....

* * *

**Me: Awwe this is the last real chapter**

**Ikuto&Amu: REALLY?!?!?**

**Me: Don't worry! I will have an epilouge up soon!**

**Gabriela: Yay! I will be in it right?**

**Me: of course**

**Amu: That's awesome**

**Me&Gabriela: really is!**

**Ikuto: So does that mean I can have this stupid thing off me?**

**Me: Mhmm during the epilouge.**

**Ikuto: T_T**

**Me: BTW! Before I post up the epilouge, I will have a song-fic up. Its going to be Amuto of course! And also It'll tell you about my new story I am currently working on, "_Shh I got a secret." _This one is an Ouran host club fan fic between Haruhi and Hikaru and I am O SO SORRY BUT I HATE TAMAKI WITH HARUHI! IT IS WRONG! SO please read it when it is done! Please!**

**Gabriela: Also please rate and review**

**Me: and to do THAT **

**You click this button HERE!!**

**1**

**1**

**1**

**1**

**1**

**V**


	9. Epilouge

**Awwee this is my last chapter D:**

**I'll miss you all**

**or!**

**I could**

**write a new story FOR Amuto!**

**Which I shall post up after this!**

**I will call it...**

"**Battle of the bands and best friends?"**

**bwahhahahaha**

**Ikuto: Hmmmm I might aprove**

**Me: Huhhh its about you being in a band with Nagihiko Tadase and Kukai**

**Ikuto: what do I do?**

**Me: Your the lead singer/guitarist Tadase the drums, Nagihiko bass and Kukai guitar to. **

**Ikuto: I approve**

**Amu: what about me? **

**Me: The story is about Ikuto forms a band called Midnight Blue, but won't let his best friend Amu sing? So what does Amu do? Makes her own band of course!n but she disguises herself and her bandmates. When Ikuto finds out this all girl band is going to be in the battle of the bands with his... how the hell would he react? What about if he finds out its her? Will he fall for her? Who knows... oh yeah I DO! bwahahaa**

**Amu: I love it already!**

**Me: lemme start this epilouge oh and Ikuto! -takes off rosary- **

**Ikuto: o.o YES FUCK YES!**

* * *

(Normal Pov)

It had been 4 or 5 years since Ikuto's parents were arrested. Amu Ikuto and Gabriela still live in te same hose. But many things changed. Amu, now 20, and Gabriela, now 16, were upstairs in the dojo practicing some moves on each other. Ikuto quietly climbed up the stiars, and watched as the girls he loved faught. Amu had eventually fully dyed her hair brown, which made her look so amazing. She also graduated with Ikuto and they both fnished collage at a young age of 19. But the two were very happy raising Gabriela, like she was their own daughter. While Amu and Gabriela faught, Ikuto realized something, Amu wasn't going all out and neither was Gabriela. When they stopped, Ikuto snuck up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and whispered into her ear, "My my Amu why aren't you giving it your all?" She jumped and threw him over her shoulder, a natural reaction. She sat on him and giggled. Abuot a year or 2 ago they both lost their charas, since they found their true selves though, but they could still see anyones. Gabriela had her own Chara, a girl named Mi-young, who wore a gi and black belt. She was still around since Gabriela still needed her. Even though Ikuto lost Yoru, Amu still called him, "Perverted cosplaying kitty cat!" Gabriela smiled when Ikuto was under Amu. She looked at Amu and said, "Amu I think you should tell Onii-chan." "Tell me what?" Ikuto looked between both the girls, a confussed look on his face. Amu sighed then smiled softly. "I'm pregnant." Ikuto was stunned... his Amu was pregnant.. he smiled. Amu got off him and ikuto got up. Then he got down on one knee. "I was looking for a good time to do this, and this is it. Amu's eyes opened wide, as Ikuto took out a small velvet box. "Amu Hinamori will you give me the pleasure of calling you mine forever? Will you marry me?" Amu's eyes filled tears as she nodded and Ikuto opened the box. Inside was a ring with 3 diamonds. In the middle was a blue one and the two on either side were pink. He slipped the ring on to her left hand ring finger. Amu pulled him up and hugged him tight.. "I love you Ikuto." "I love you to Amu." They kissed each other softly, and were inturupted by a "OH MY GOD EWWW!! YOU GUYS MAY HAVE RAISED ME FOR 4 OR 5 YEARS AND ALL BUT THAT STILL MAKES ME SICK! WATCHING MY BROTHER AND BASICALLY MY SISTER MAKE OUT!" Amu looked at Ikuto and they both laughed.....

Their wedding was 4 months later, a huge ceremony. Apparently, when Amu told her best friend Rima, Rima went all out. Amu's weeding day, Rima had made sure EVERYTHING was perfect. The food, the church, the reception, oh and the bride. On her wedding day, Amu wore a long white wedding gown that barely touched the floor. The sleeves went up to mid elbow, the back of the dress going to about mid back. And her hair was curled and put in a side bun which made her look amazing. When it was time for her to be walked down the isle, since her father was in jail, Evan walked her down. Ikuto stod at the podium, stunned by her beauty. When Evan placed Amu's hand in Ikuto's he whispered, "Hurt my Imuoto and I will kick your ass." Amu blushed. When the Priest said, "You may now kiss the bride," Ikuto smirked. He leaned down and pulled Amu into a really awesome kiss. When she broke the kiss he nibbled on her earlobe.. in front of all their guests... which made Amu smack him and yell, "YOU GOD DAMN MOTHER FUCKING COSPLAYING PERVERTED CAT! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU DO NOT FUCKING BITE MY EARLOBE IN FRONT OF PEOPLE! SO HELP ME GOD I WILL KICK YOU ASS WHEN WE GET HOME. NO WAIT IT'D BE BETER IF I DID IT NOW!!." Everyone eatched as Amu chased IKuto around the whole church and when she caught him kicked him where the sun don't , who was recording the whole thing, dropped her jaw. When Amu realized what she did and saw Ikuto on the ground smirking even though he was in pain, she turned pink. "Ahhahahaha sorry!" Ikuto smirked again. He loved making her blush, embarrasing her was fun! but the pain is not worth it, he thuoght

~*~ Time skippy! Ikuto: Manda what the FUCK is a time skippy Me: AMUUUUU YOUR HUSBAND IS MEAN! Ame: IKUTO! -kicks his ass- Me: YAY

its been 5 months since the wedding, now we find our favorite couple in the hospital. Poor amu. "GOD FREAKING DAMN YOU IKUTO!" She yelled. Amu had gotten big. And when I said big I mean VERY VERY big. She squeezed Ikuto's had tight as she pushed. Her doctor told er she would probably having quadroplets which made poor Ikuto faint. He was so regretting this for some reason. Oh yeah he realized now. He lost circulation in his right hand. "Now now honey, deep breath deep breaths." he said in a soothing voice. When she wouldnt lighten up he sighed. He, while using one hand, put a cd in a raido/CD player enar her bed and played the music. It was of Ikuto playing the violin, something he didn't tell her about till they graduated highschool. Amu's grip lightened up and she sighed. She kept pushing till she heard a cry. The doctor looked up and smiled. "So far you have a healthy son." Amu smiled then screamed. Giving birth is hell poor girl. She pushed more and gave birth to a healthy girl then she pusehd again and had another boy soon. Finally, she thought. She pushed once more, after all this pain, and had a baby girl. When she sighed, thinking it was over, the doctor said, "Looks like you have one more..." Both Amu and Ikuto's eyes opened very wide. Amu pushed and pushed with all her might and she heard the cry of a young healthy baby boy. The doctor smiled at ther and Ikuto. Congrats her are your children. The oldest son and daughter were given to Amu and the 2nd son and daughter were given to Ikuto. The youngest was put in a small bed near the happy family. The older soon had Ikuto's eyes and blue hair to match. The girl surprisingly had red eyes and pinkish red hair. Amu looked at Ikuto, "These two look like Miki and Ran." "And these two like Yoru and Su." Amu peered at the younger ones. And Ikuto was right. The boy had a mix between Ikuto's hair and Amu's making it purplish, and her honey eyes. The girl had amazinly green eyes and green hair. They both looked at the youngest and he had light orangish hair and yellowish honey eyes. Amu smiled softly, "I'll name these two you name those two alright?" "Sure, my strawberry." "The boy will be named Michael and he girl Rachel." "The boy will be named Yoru and he girl Sue." Amu looked at Ikuto. "What about our youngest?" "How about David?" "Mhm that I can agree on. And by the way Ikuto sweetie, you are so freaking dead." "Ehhhe I love you?" "hm.. your forgiven." she kissed him and giggled.

~*~*~*~*~*~ Time skip!~*~*~*~*

10 years after Amu had Michael, Rachel, Yoru, Sue, and David, they still lived in the same house. Gabriela of course, had her own life. She married a wonderful man and is expecting their first child soon. And for Amu and Ikuto's friends and eneimes well.. Kukai and Utau fell for each other and married after highschool, Nagihiko and Rima fell in love at Amu and Ikuto's wedding, Kairi fell in love with Yaya and yaya with him. As for Tadase.. he realized something... HE IS GAY! So he fell for a handsome man named Victor.....

Amu and Ikuto had a hard tme figuring out room arrangements at first but then they made it clear. Amu moved into Ikuto's room after the kids were born, making it their room. Of course all 5 babies shared a room till they were about 2, then Amu moved the girls into her old room, which was smaller then Gabriela's old room and perfect for te boys. They repainted each room for their kids. The girls had a Pink/green room while the boys had a black and blue room with yellow stars. The boys room had a bunk bed and one single, while the girls had two singles. All of them had their own laptop. (omfg all that money 0-0) Of curse since they had Amu as a mother, they were all trained in martial arts when they were first born. They also had their own talents besides the martial arts and violin lessons from their father. Michael was a talented artist, Rachel was the most athletic, Yoru had fast reflexes, Sue was an amazing cook, and David.. David had an amazing voice. After the kids were born, Amu opened up her own Martial Arts school, of course hiring Rima, Gabriela, and a few other people was a good thing to. Ikuto opened his own Music school for children with amazing music skills. He hired Kairi, Nagihiko, and a couple of other great musicians. But poor Kairi. He worked for both Ikuto and Amu, doing the money stuff. But one thing never changed, Amu and Ikuto listening to music together.

One day while Ikuto, Amu, and the kids weer in the living room, listening to music, No Te Veo came on. Amu grinned and got up, pulling Ikuto up with her. As the music flowed through them, their kids were amazed about how their parents danced. One thing Amu was glad about her kids, was they all loved her music as well. And that they had the same sense of style like their parents. After the song finished their kids were clapping for them, "Mama papa you guys were amazing!" Sue squealed, jumping up and down. This made her short green hair bounce everywhere. Rachel smiled, "Nice job.. for old people." She giggled, and both Yoru and David pulled her long pinkish red hair loose pigtails at the same time. "Don't call mama and papa old!" Yoru and David said at the same time. Yoru ran a hand through his messy basically purplish hair which covered his ears. David copied his older brother, messing with his orange hair. As for Michael, he shook his head, his hair styled like his fathers. Of course he was like his father except for the artistic part. Amu held Ikuto's hand and looked at her children and smiled. "Oi, Ikuto I think I'm glad for what happened with our idiot families." "Me to." I love you." "I love yo too." Ikuto bent down and nibbled Amu's ear, which made her turn in to the bitchy devil. "IKUTOO!!!!!! YOU ARE SO DEAD!!!!" Ame chased her husband around the house for a good hour,. Her kids sighed and shook their heads, amazingly they were the slightly more mature ones. But still they lived an amazing like, Amu never regretting meeting Ikuto atleast one bit. Though Ikuot did piss Amu off a lot when he was a pervert in front of their kids.. then she went and tried to murder him poor guy

* * *

**Me: Awwe this is the last chapter**

**Ikuto&Amu: REALLY?!?!?**

**Me: I hoped everyone loved it**

**Amu: Do you have any other stories up/**

**Me: Yeah look up She's so high or shh I got a secret.**

**Ikuto: So which is Amuto? **

**Me: She's so high**

**Ikuto: is it good?**

**Me:Yup! BTW I'm working on a new story called Battle of the Bands and best friends?**

**Gabriela: Oh joy so I guess I wont be in it?**

**Me: Maybe you might be**

**Gabriela: YAY!BTW REMEMBER RATE AND REVIEW!**

**Me: and to do THAT**

**You click this button HERE!!**

**1**

**1**

**1**

**1**

**1**

**V**


End file.
